The transportation of loads, freight, less-than-trailer loads, pallets, packages, items, and/or the like (referred to herein interchangeably as loads) by a carrier is often completed through one or more transportation networks associated with one or more carriers. The transportation network(s) may comprise a plurality of “hubs” between which the loads may be transported. A transportation plan is used to facilitate movement of the loads through the transportation network(s) from the load's origin location to the load's destination location. For example, a transportation plan may comprise a plurality of schedules, each schedule representing the work to be completed by a driver or other associate of the carrier. Each load may be assigned to one or more schedules indicating when and how the load will be transported through the carrier's transportation network(s). In various situations, a load may need to be inserted into the transportation plan, or a schedule may need to be deleted from the transportation plan. For example, if a driver calls in sick, the schedule associated with the driver for that day may need to be deleted and the loads assigned to that schedule will need to be accommodated by other schedules.
Thus, a need exists in the art for methods, apparatuses, systems, and computer program products for updating a transportation plan by inserting a load into a transportation plan, deleting a schedule from a transportation plan, identifying schedules that may be deleted from a transportation plan without affecting the carrier's ability to transport a set of loads through a transportation network, and/or the like.